


Rematch

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: AU.  After season 13, Tex and Carolina finally get a rematch.





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's this AU I started and have been meaning to finish for ages where after the Reds and Blues kick Hargrove's ass, they find Epsilon!Tex on his ship, sneak her back with them, and build her a body while they're on Iris. ... and kind of don't tell Carolina until the body's done. And this is set in that AU!

Carolina doesn't even make it a day before she demands a fight, and Tex doesn't laugh it off or make an excuse. Just says "Sure thing," lazily, as she puts down the wrench she was using to fix the Warthog.

"Other side of the big hill," Carolina says. "One hour. No armor."

"It's not going to be a pretty sight."

"I don't care."

The other side of the big hill is flat and grassy: soft earth, minimal scrub, a couple of protruding rocks but not enough to provide real cover or obstruction. Carolina spars with Wash there sometimes; it's no _Mother of Invention_ , but not a bad place to practice overall.

Tex shows up on time and out of armor, in old workout clothes she probably stole from Donut. She's right about not looking pretty, too. The robot kit was nothing fancy, and Tex's new body is mostly bare metal and lights with a plain, androgynous face plastered onto a steel skull, not even eyebrows or a wig to soften the inhumanity. Nothing like her mo- Allison. Nothing like Freelancer's Tex, the finest android the project's budget could buy.

Good.

Carolina strikes first, jabbing at Tex's wire-corded throat, and in seconds it's clear some things about Tex haven't changed at all. Speed, blocks like an iron wall, inexorable kicks and punches with stone-shattering force behind them, a direct and headlong onslaught that never, ever lets up, and Carolina's still good, still fast, but she's older and her leg's never been the same since the knife. She slides under Tex's fist and twists around, bringing her leg up to smash her heel into Tex's face, but Tex is already gone, and even as Carolina turns to find her she knows it's too late.

But it's not a punch or a kick that comes; instead there's a warm metal hand in her hair, yanking her back against Tex's body, and Tex wraps an arm around her stomach and says, "Gotcha, kid."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Winning."

Carolina wants to break the clumsy hold and beat the living circuits out of Tex for that. But she also wants - not that. Wants Tex's grip to tighten around her, those warm fingers humming with electricity to curl deeper into her hair and pull her in closer and -

She tears free raggedly and without grace, stalking back towards the bases with her fists clenched; she ignores Tex calling after her, "You want a rematch, just let me know when!" and swears to herself there's never going to be a rematch. She's done with this pointless competition.

She calls Tex out again the next day.


End file.
